green haired hyuga? You bet!
by free2scream1234
Summary: hi enjoy
1. Ari Turns Chibi! :3

It was a calm quiet day in konohagakure,the sun was shining,birds were chirping, the market bustling with the wind, a small green haired hyuga. the blankets was clutched in her grasp "a-a-ari-nii-san" said a timid voice, A teen stepped into the room and opened te curtains to her cousins room a groan came from the bed "what do you want hinata-chan?" asked a small voice "you have to get up" the figure groaned and sat up her hair was in a ruffle and covered her face from Hinata's view. Hinata left Ari to get up and ready, Ari stood up from the bed and grabbed the usual, a pair of black shorts that stopped just above the knee,purple socks with a darker purple lining,a black tanktop, then a fishnet shirt, she then pulled out her blue coat and mask. After taking a shower Ari stepped out of the bathroom her hair was in two uneven twin tails her left was shorter than the right (an/: think of black rock shooters hairstayle only more near the bangs...and green) two black bands held them up, she wore her slate colored mask over her mouth and nose leaving only her eyes to be seen,she wore a pair of fuzzy boots with a gray color fuzzy then a black short legs warmer with two fuzzballs attached to black string hanging onto them,she wore her moon village hitai-ate around her neck,her kunai pouch was strapped on her leg, she grabbed the handle of a huge sword (an/:way bigger than ichigo's zangetsu ) and strapped it to her back the sword had a gold blade,the hilt was made of fine soft leather, and a yin yang symbol was the ball at the end the Hyuga family crest was on a chain and wrapped around the hilt. Ari Walked calmly out of her dreary gray room, into the halls of the Hyuga mansion, as Hanabi walked past Ari bowed low till she was out of sight then continued on to the main hall and to the clans leader hinata and hanabi's father, Hiashi Hyuga.  
~Ari's point of view~ "Ari,you will be going off on a mission, and you will not be welcome after this mission, pack all your things" i nodded "dismissed" "hai" a million of emotions roamed through my head I packed all my bags and put them in a scroll then intomy back pack. I walked out, little did i know i would never see the village of konohagakure again, or the ninja nation for that matter. I got the mission details and left the gates. I walked for hours keeping my guard up at all times, but really i sensed a littl chakra but no one stepped out, it was probably because, i had byakugan,i knew almost every jutsu, and mainly was because of the huge sword i had on my back. I saw a water fall so i stepped onto the water and looked around fro the thing i was supposed to be looking for I then saw it a deep hole in the middle of the lake I looked down seeing darkness but the water formed a huge circle around it. I jumped down landed softly on the soft dry sand i snesed a flare of chakra and then the water flew in i created a bubble just as another portal opened sucking me in side the bubble popped from the highspeed feeling i fell out and into the sky i fell towards the ground i saw people in weird outfits lookign up at me amazed i put my hands together "Multiple shadow clone justu!" a hundred or so clones of me were on the ground ready to catch me i landed a majority of them disapearing till the area was full of smoke the last six clones disapeared leaving me on the ground in an akward postition my arm was bent akwardly and my foot hurt. I groaned and sat up dizzily "who or what are you!?" I turned seeing a huge guy with bells on his head "you have four twins" i said with a yawn then fell back slipping into unconciousness.  
~next day~ I groaned hearing rustling off to the side stop I opened a bleary eye seeing a woman, she had gray eyes, which were kind,her black hair was braided infront of her chest " Are you alright miss?" she asked concerned "err yeah, where am i?" "your in the fourth squad barracks" "huh, what village am i in?" "sorry i dont under stand" my eyes widened and is tarted to panic i shot up ignoring her protest i paced back and forth "the mission!" i shouted slamming my fist into my palm "You ahve to go see Captain yammato" she said i nodded and two guards appeared and stood on eaither side of me we walked through the building and outside they flinched slightly but i didnt even bat an eye. After a couple of minutes of walking we appeared at two big doors the two guard there opened the door, the guards escorting me led me into the room, thirteen people lined up on two sides "Captain yammato" the two guards said bowed then left. "Now may i ask who are you" "Ari Hyuga of the sixth branch family, shinobi chunin of the village hidden int eh leaves, anbu in the village hidden in the moon" i said respectfully a loud laugh came from the left i turned seeing the huge guy "theres no such thing as ninja here girl!" i put my hands together "transformation jutsu!" I transformed into him and crossed my arms "this prove it?" everyone tensed I changed back "its cool its cool,thats just one of many, im no threat though, If I was then i would-" i let out a sqeak as a fox faced silver haired man was in my space bubble "ya' have wer'd hair" "out of my space bubble or else!" "hmm, or else what?" he asked with his smile widening "eh i dont know i'm really to tired to anything" i yawned andstepped back "we need to see your skills so we will test you by having you fight someone from each squad starting from the 13th squad, Kiyone Kotetsu" I nodded.  
We went to a weird dojo like stadium thing a girl stepped on to the field excitedly she was petite, had dark blond hair and gray eyes. she removed a katana and looked at me "begin!" "byakugan!" i got into a stance as she charged "8 triagrams 64 palms!" her eyes widened as my hands glowed a pale light blue i pushed my hand forward catcher her int he stomach i hti all her chakra points then continued calling out numbers as i went. After the final hit she hit the ground i helped her up and smiled "your a good fighter" i said smiling" she laughed back and i shook her hand.  
"now the twelfth division Kageroza Inaba!" a man stepped out into the field he wore a laboratory coat He was quite tall, thin with chin length straight hair that parts on the left side of his head. The right side of his hair is green and the left is yellow. He has a somewhat long face with circular glasses and wore white gloves he look at me boredly. We stood for a while watching eachothers movements he ran forward stabbing 'me' with it I smirked as it disapeared in a puf of smoke startling him i grabbed his leg and pulled down then jumped from the ground I smirked at him "never let your mind wander bro" i said smiling. I went through the rest of the squads with ease "Rest for now we will find what your level is" i nodded and yawned I saw the ones i ahd defeated resting looking mad ,besides a select few I sighed and yawned then st on the ground my hands supporting me behind my back, i noticed the movement "arrrghh!" i dodged sending a kick at the huge man form before he flew back into the wall but got back up i kept dodging till i got mad "thats it!" i opened my scroll my sword appeard i lifted it and slammed it into the ground knocking him back i held it infront of me growling everyone ahd stopped and stared at me "moon beam!" i swung my sword sending a flurry of cresent moon shaped lights he blocked them i launched forward at the same time he did, the only sound was the flurry of spark and laughing from both sides i fell to the ground feeling the drain of chakra i coughed up blood "what the you ok?" "lost to much chakra" i groaned and coughed again and fell into a deep slumber.  
~waking up~ I woke up in someones arms I opened a dreary eye seeing the blind captain, kaname tousen, carrying me we were in a desert "so you awake then?" i looked up at him "yeah" he went silent i yawned "where am i?" "youve been asleep for two years now, you were in a somewhat coma" i nodded "it has happened before" he nodded "rest you need energy" i nodded and yawned my head fell to the side again where i fell asleep.  
~waking up again~ *poke* *poke* *poke* "gin quit poking her" i opened my eye and grabbed the persons arm and threw them then yawned and stretched like a cat "Ari was it?" i looked up itnot he eyes of a browned haire man i tilted my head "do i know you?" he put glasses back on and my face brightened up "ahh its you!" i said with a smile "arent ya blind like tousen 'ere?" "what? no im not blind this is my kekkai genkai" "oh..." i knew he didnt understand "yar, so small" i looked up at Gin,wait up! "err did i shrink?" "yea, Mayuri, kinda made ya' a small child" i whined "i dont want to be a child again" gin chuckled and picked me up from the back of my hoodie i flailed around "oi, oi,oi! quit man handlng me you fox!" he smiled wider "look Aizen isnt she jus' a cutie?" he turned around facng me towards Aizen I looked at him with sparkling chibi eyes "do you like tea, Ari?" My eyes widened and my face broke out into a grin "are you kidding dude, teas my blood,do you play shogi?" he smiled "wha is this shogi, is it like chess?" "somewhat just more strategic,my friend Shikamaru is always goign against me and Asuma sensei, he always wins over Asuma, but can't beat me!" he chuckled "our espada have been waiting" Tousen said from the side "aww bu'can' i giver er' a little arrancar outfit?" asked Gin" "go ahead but quickly" Gin took me to a chair and sat me down then measured me then turned around and skimmed through clothes humming a tune he picked out a hoodie like outfit then handed it to me and poited toa door "go in there an' change" he said smiling i nodded and ran into the room i clsoed and locked the door then changed, i wore my black shorts my tanktop and fishnet still, the hoodie like thing started as a shawl then two black straps attached sleeves onto them that covered my hands the hood i pulled up the shadows covering my face my white eyes glowed from under it, i wore my mask still i took some bandages and wrapped my feet in them since my shoes were to big now. I gathered up my thigns and stepped out "chibi !" he picked me up and set me on his shoulder, i rested one hand on his head the other held onto his shoulder he hummed as we walked he stepped into a dark room and itno the shadows "ah, Gin how nice of you to stop in Ari come here please" Gin set me on the ground and i walked carefully intot he light and up to Aizen "this my espada is Ari, treat her with respect, or you will be punished" i yawned i saw a tall lanky guy looking at me he had an eyebrow raised i smirked i found that i had fangs when i woke up "shes chibi like" said a gruff voice i turned seeing a huge orange haired guy i giggled "your hair reminds me of killer bee!" i said giggling "is that a compliment or mean word, chibi?" "its a compliment" i said giggling i disapeard and appeard beside the orange haired guy and poked him "you even ahve almsot the same tattoos" i disapeared and apeared near Gin again who was trying hard not to laugh at the espadas faces, minus the guy with tear track on his face.

you like? review and ill write more :D well if you like it that is


	2. Chapter 2

It was a calm quiet day in konohagakure,the sun was shining,birds were chirping, the market bustling with the wind, a small green haired hyuga. the blankets was clutched in her grasp "a-a-ari-nii-san" said a timid voice, A teen stepped into the room and opened te curtains to her cousins room a groan came from the bed "what do you want hinata-chan?" asked a small voice "you have to get up" the figure groaned and sat up her hair was in a ruffle and covered her face from Hinata's view. Hinata left Ari to get up and ready, Ari stood up from the bed and grabbed the usual, a pair of black shorts that stopped just above the knee,purple socks with a darker purple lining,a black tanktop, then a fishnet shirt, she then pulled out her blue coat and mask. After taking a shower Ari stepped out of the bathroom her hair was in two uneven twin tails her left was shorter than the right (an/: think of black rock shooters hairstayle only more near the bangs...and green) two black bands held them up, she wore her slate colored mask over her mouth and nose leaving only her eyes to be seen,she wore a pair of fuzzy boots with a gray color fuzzy then a black short legs warmer with two fuzzballs attached to black string hanging onto them,she wore her moon village hitai-ate around her neck,her kunai pouch was strapped on her leg, she grabbed the handle of a huge sword (an/:way bigger than ichigo's zangetsu ) and strapped it to her back the sword had a gold blade,the hilt was made of fine soft leather, and a yin yang symbol was the ball at the end the Hyuga family crest was on a chain and wrapped around the hilt. Ari Walked calmly out of her dreary gray room, into the halls of the Hyuga mansion, as Hanabi walked past Ari bowed low till she was out of sight then continued on to the main hall and to the clans leader hinata and hanabi's father, Hiashi Hyuga.  
~Ari's point of view~ "Ari,you will be going off on a mission, and you will not be welcome after this mission, pack all your things" i nodded "dismissed" "hai" a million of emotions roamed through my head I packed all my bags and put them in a scroll then intomy back pack. I walked out, little did i know i would never see the village of konohagakure again, or the ninja nation for that matter. I got the mission details and left the gates. I walked for hours keeping my guard up at all times, but really i sensed a littl chakra but no one stepped out, it was probably because, i had byakugan,i knew almost every jutsu, and mainly was because of the huge sword i had on my back. I saw a water fall so i stepped onto the water and looked around fro the thing i was supposed to be looking for I then saw it a deep hole in the middle of the lake I looked down seeing darkness but the water formed a huge circle around it. I jumped down landed softly on the soft dry sand i snesed a flare of chakra and then the water flew in i created a bubble just as another portal opened sucking me in side the bubble popped from the highspeed feeling i fell out and into the sky i fell towards the ground i saw people in weird outfits lookign up at me amazed i put my hands together "Multiple shadow clone justu!" a hundred or so clones of me were on the ground ready to catch me i landed a majority of them disapearing till the area was full of smoke the last six clones disapeared leaving me on the ground in an akward postition my arm was bent akwardly and my foot hurt. I groaned and sat up dizzily "who or what are you!?" I turned seeing a huge guy with bells on his head "you have four twins" i said with a yawn then fell back slipping into unconciousness.  
~next day~ I groaned hearing rustling off to the side stop I opened a bleary eye seeing a woman, she had gray eyes, which were kind,her black hair was braided infront of her chest " Are you alright miss?" she asked concerned "err yeah, where am i?" "your in the fourth squad barracks" "huh, what village am i in?" "sorry i dont under stand" my eyes widened and is tarted to panic i shot up ignoring her protest i paced back and forth "the mission!" i shouted slamming my fist into my palm "You ahve to go see Captain yammato" she said i nodded and two guards appeared and stood on eaither side of me we walked through the building and outside they flinched slightly but i didnt even bat an eye. After a couple of minutes of walking we appeared at two big doors the two guard there opened the door, the guards escorting me led me into the room, thirteen people lined up on two sides "Captain yammato" the two guards said bowed then left. "Now may i ask who are you" "Ari Hyuga of the sixth branch family, shinobi chunin of the village hidden int eh leaves, anbu in the village hidden in the moon" i said respectfully a loud laugh came from the left i turned seeing the huge guy "theres no such thing as ninja here girl!" i put my hands together "transformation jutsu!" I transformed into him and crossed my arms "this prove it?" everyone tensed I changed back "its cool its cool,thats just one of many, im no threat though, If I was then i would-" i let out a sqeak as a fox faced silver haired man was in my space bubble "ya' have wer'd hair" "out of my space bubble or else!" "hmm, or else what?" he asked with his smile widening "eh i dont know i'm really to tired to anything" i yawned andstepped back "we need to see your skills so we will test you by having you fight someone from each squad starting from the 13th squad, Kiyone Kotetsu" I nodded.  
We went to a weird dojo like stadium thing a girl stepped on to the field excitedly she was petite, had dark blond hair and gray eyes. she removed a katana and looked at me "begin!" "byakugan!" i got into a stance as she charged "8 triagrams 64 palms!" her eyes widened as my hands glowed a pale light blue i pushed my hand forward catcher her int he stomach i hti all her chakra points then continued calling out numbers as i went. After the final hit she hit the ground i helped her up and smiled "your a good fighter" i said smiling" she laughed back and i shook her hand.  
"now the twelfth division Kageroza Inaba!" a man stepped out into the field he wore a laboratory coat He was quite tall, thin with chin length straight hair that parts on the left side of his head. The right side of his hair is green and the left is yellow. He has a somewhat long face with circular glasses and wore white gloves he look at me boredly. We stood for a while watching eachothers movements he ran forward stabbing 'me' with it I smirked as it disapeared in a puf of smoke startling him i grabbed his leg and pulled down then jumped from the ground I smirked at him "never let your mind wander bro" i said smiling. I went through the rest of the squads with ease "Rest for now we will find what your level is" i nodded and yawned I saw the ones i ahd defeated resting looking mad ,besides a select few I sighed and yawned then st on the ground my hands supporting me behind my back, i noticed the movement "arrrghh!" i dodged sending a kick at the huge man form before he flew back into the wall but got back up i kept dodging till i got mad "thats it!" i opened my scroll my sword appeard i lifted it and slammed it into the ground knocking him back i held it infront of me growling everyone ahd stopped and stared at me "moon beam!" i swung my sword sending a flurry of cresent moon shaped lights he blocked them i launched forward at the same time he did, the only sound was the flurry of spark and laughing from both sides i fell to the ground feeling the drain of chakra i coughed up blood "what the you ok?" "lost to much chakra" i groaned and coughed again and fell into a deep slumber.  
~waking up~ I woke up in someones arms I opened a dreary eye seeing the blind captain, kaname tousen, carrying me we were in a desert "so you awake then?" i looked up at him "yeah" he went silent i yawned "where am i?" "youve been asleep for two years now, you were in a somewhat coma" i nodded "it has happened before" he nodded "rest you need energy" i nodded and yawned my head fell to the side again where i fell asleep.  
~waking up again~ *poke* *poke* *poke* "gin quit poking her" i opened my eye and grabbed the persons arm and threw them then yawned and stretched like a cat "Ari was it?" i looked up itnot he eyes of a browned haire man i tilted my head "do i know you?" he put glasses back on and my face brightened up "ahh its you!" i said with a smile "arent ya blind like tousen 'ere?" "what? no im not blind this is my kekkai genkai" "oh..." i knew he didnt understand "yar, so small" i looked up at Gin,wait up! "err did i shrink?" "yea, Mayuri, kinda made ya' a small child" i whined "i dont want to be a child again" gin chuckled and picked me up from the back of my hoodie i flailed around "oi, oi,oi! quit man handlng me you fox!" he smiled wider "look Aizen isnt she jus' a cutie?" he turned around facng me towards Aizen I looked at him with sparkling chibi eyes "do you like tea, Ari?" My eyes widened and my face broke out into a grin "are you kidding dude, teas my blood,do you play shogi?" he smiled "wha is this shogi, is it like chess?" "somewhat just more strategic,my friend Shikamaru is always goign against me and Asuma sensei, he always wins over Asuma, but can't beat me!" he chuckled "our espada have been waiting" Tousen said from the side "aww bu'can' i giver er' a little arrancar outfit?" asked Gin" "go ahead but quickly" Gin took me to a chair and sat me down then measured me then turned around and skimmed through clothes humming a tune he picked out a hoodie like outfit then handed it to me and poited toa door "go in there an' change" he said smiling i nodded and ran into the room i clsoed and locked the door then changed, i wore my black shorts my tanktop and fishnet still, the hoodie like thing started as a shawl then two black straps attached sleeves onto them that covered my hands the hood i pulled up the shadows covering my face my white eyes glowed from under it, i wore my mask still i took some bandages and wrapped my feet in them since my shoes were to big now. I gathered up my thigns and stepped out "chibi !" he picked me up and set me on his shoulder, i rested one hand on his head the other held onto his shoulder he hummed as we walked he stepped into a dark room and itno the shadows "ah, Gin how nice of you to stop in Ari come here please" Gin set me on the ground and i walked carefully intot he light and up to Aizen "this my espada is Ari, treat her with respect, or you will be punished" i yawned i saw a tall lanky guy looking at me he had an eyebrow raised i smirked i found that i had fangs when i woke up "shes chibi like" said a gruff voice i turned seeing a huge orange haired guy i giggled "your hair reminds me of killer bee!" i said giggling "is that a compliment or mean word, chibi?" "its a compliment" i said giggling i disapeard and appeard beside the orange haired guy and poked him "you even ahve almsot the same tattoos" i disapeared and apeared near Gin again who was trying hard not to laugh at the espadas faces, minus the guy with tear track on his face.

you like? review and ill write more :D well if you like it that is


End file.
